1. Field
The described technology generally relates to a touch input device, and more particularly, to a touch input device of a touch screen panel.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A touch screen panel receives a user's command by selecting instructions displayed on a screen, such as an image display device, or the like, with his/her hand or an object.
To this end, the touch screen panel is generally provided to a front face of the image display device and converts a contact position which is directly contacted with his/her hand or an object into an electrical signal. Therefore, the instruction contents selected at the contact position are recognized as input signals.
For example, the touch screen panel as described above recognizes a touch event generated in a screen area as an input signal by forming sensing electrodes at a display area displaying an image.
Particularly, the capacitive type touch screen panel converts a contact position into a electrical signal, when a conductive sensing electrodes senses a change in capacitance formed other adjacent sensing patterns or ground electrodes, or the like, by contacting with a user's hand or an object.